Dig a Little Deeper
thumb|250pxDig a Little Deeper é uma canção destaque em A Princesa e o Sapo. No filme ela é cantada por Mama Odie com um grupo de colhereiros como o refrão. É realizada por Jenifer Lewis com o Pinnacle Gospel Choir e Anika Noni Rose. Letras Mama Odie: '''Don't matter what you look like, don't matter what you wear. How many rings you got on your finger- We don't care, no- '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''We don't care! '''Mama Odie: '''Don't matter where you come from, don't even matter what you are! A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat; Had em' all in here! '''Chorus: '''Had got em' all in here! '''Mama Odie: '''And they all knew what they wanted, What they wanted me to do. I told them what they needed, just like I be telling you! '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''You gotta dig a little deeper! '''Mama Odie: '''Find out who you are! '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''You gotta dig a little deeper! '''Mama Odie: '''It really ain't that far! When you found out who you are, you find out what you need. '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''Blue skies and sun shine; Guaranteed! '''Mama Odie: '''You gotta dig! '''Chorus: '''Dig! '''Mama Odie: '''You gotta dig! '''Chorus: '''Dig! '''Mama Odie: '''Prince Froggy is a rich little boy You wanna be rich again? That ain't gonna make you happy now. Did it make you happy then? NO! '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''Money ain't got no soul! Money ain't got no heart! '''Mama Odie: '''All you need is some self-control. Make yourself a brand new start! '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''You gotta dig a little deeper! '''Mama Odie: '''Don't have far to go! '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''You gotta dig a little deeper! '''Mama Odie: '''Tell the people Mama told you so! Can't tell you what you'll find, maybe love or grant you a piece of mind. Dig a little deeper and you'll know! Miss Froggy, might I have a word? '''Tiana: '''Ma'am '''Mama Odie: '''Might I have a word? '''Tiana: '''Yes, ma'am '''Mama Odie: '''Heh heh heh, youse a hard one, that's what I heard. Your daddy was a lovin man; Family through and through. You your daddy's daughter! What he had in him, you got in you! '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''You gotta dig a little deeper! '''Mama Odie: '''For you- it's gonna be tough. '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''You gotta dig a little deeper! '''Mama Odie: '''You ain't dug this far enough! Dig down deep inside yourself, you'll found out what you need. '''Mama Odie & Chorus: '''Blue skies and sunshine; Guaranteed! '''Mama Odie: '''Open up the window, let in the light children! '''Chorus: '''Blue skies and sunshine! '''Chorus: '''Blue skies and sunshine! '''Tiana: '''Blue skies and sunshine...! '''Mama Odie: '''Guaran- teed...! Versão brasileira Não importa a parência Nem o jeito de vestir. Quantos anéis você tem no seu dedo, Nem ai! Não tamo nem ai! Não importa a sua origem Nem importa o que você é. Um cão, um porco, uma vaca, um bode, Teve tudo aqui. Teve tudo aqui! Todos eles já sabiam O que queriam me pedir, Mas o que precisavam Era o mesmo que vocês têm que ouvir. Cavando mais até o fundo. Descobrir quem são. Cavando mais até o fundo, Não é difícil não. Só assim vão descobrir O que precisa ter. O brilho do sol, Pode crer. Cavando mais... (Mais) Cavando mais... (Mais) O príncipe era rico, e então Pretende voltar a ser. Mas por acaso isso te fez feliz? Você mesmo vai dizer. Não! O dinheiro não tem alma E não tem coração. Mais controle, tenha calma, Mude a sua direção. Cavando mais até o fundo Pra se conhecer. Cavando mais até o fundo. O que será que vai aparecer? Eu sei que é um bom rapaz, Talvez amor, e com ele, Muita paz. Cave até o fundo e vai saber. Sapinha, a gente pode conversar? '''Tiana: Pode sim. Mama Odie: Você é durona, eu ouvi falar. Seu pai era um homem bom, Cheio de bem querer. Você é filha dele! O que tinha nele tem em você! Cavando mais até o fundo. Você vai ter que encarar. Cavando mais até o fundo, E mais fundo procurar. Só assim vai descobrir O que precisa ter. O brilho do sol, Pode crer. Abram as cortinas, deixem a luz entrar, crianças! O brilho do sol... O brilho do sol... Tiana: O brilho do sol! Mama Odie: Pode crer. Vídeo Sou Uma Princesa Cavando Mais Fundo - A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Canções Gospel Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Canções de Descendentes